Users interact with a myriad of content in the virtual world, namely through the World Wide Web. Social media platforms have become increasingly popular and enabling, through which users can surf, browse research and enjoy content. Thus a relationship is established between a real (live) user and content which resides in a virtual space. Users are also afforded the ability to rate content based on their preferences and experience. Content rated can then be clustered together based upon similarity of rating, while users too can be clustered together based on their rating of content.
However, it would be desirable to have a multi-dimensional virtual space wherein a user can be identified in that space, and their preferences, interests, and inclinations can be gauged not only from their rating of content, but their individualities can be asserted by estimating their preference for content relative to one another. It would further be desirable to have a multi-dimensional virtual space that can map preferences and inclinations both objectively and subjectively through the various dimensions in that space. Embodiments disclosed attempt to address that need.